


Erotic Awakenings

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Helios Rising [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid doesn't like thinking...  naughty things.  Partially because he usually blushes when he does and that leads to awkward questions.  But having naughty DREAMS?  Hell, he can't control that.  But he soon learns that when he's sleeping with the two men he has a telepathic link to, he does more than HAS a naughty dream...  he PROJECTS it to the others...  and they have every intention of bringing it to fruition when it leaves them all waking in states of arousal...  Tie in with Helios Rising!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencerRemyLvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/gifts), [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



Spencer Reid was not one to think… dirty thoughts. Probably because when he did, he turned bright red, and that led to awkward questions. So he had just trained himself to think of other things when his mind started to go down some… very adult paths. But of course, when one was asleep, it didn’t always work like that. When one was fast asleep, and dreaming of hands on your bare skin, lips against yours and blazing hot touches to your more intimate areas, usually you just lie back and enjoy… And so that was what Spencer was doing. Sprawled out on his back in bed, dead to the world, Spencer Reid relished the phantom hands on his body as they stroked his trembling flanks, caressed his thighs, coaxed his legs apart and fondled him in such a delicious way. In worlds both physical and within the dream, he arched his back and moaned, lips parting as soft gasps and mewls were uttered.

And in the physical world, two bodies on either side of him did the same thing. One long and lithe, the other built and compact, three bodies writhed together and three throats uttered cries of ecstasy as Spencer Reid unknowingly projected his erotic dream across the telepathic link that he shared with his two lovers.

In their minds, in their unified dream, lips trailed over their throat and down their chest, stopping to suck and bite at sensitive nipples before drifting lower… over their stomachs, across their hips and teasing their thighs… then, tongue and teeth teased their hard erections, before a mouth completely enveloped them.

With a gasp and a jerk, Spencer Reid’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling, panting as he came to realize that his dream had affected his physical self dramatically. His heart was pounding, his body was trembling and under the blankets, his manhood was hot, hard and throbbing. And then he realized, it wasn’t just his own panting he was hearing. On either side of him, bodies were shifting. His lovers were awake, and Spencer realized that he could feel the lust rolling off of Remy in thick waves. Even as he lay there, Remy let out a low groan and on his other side, Logan let loose a rumbling growl, and both men were stirring. Spencer looked back and forth. They were both staring at him, roaring heat in their eyes… And the tenting in the blankets showed Spencer that he wasn’t the only one who was desperately aroused.

“… Shit.” He mumbled, the realization hitting him like, well… like being tackled by the Wolverine. And speaking of the Wolverine… there was a flash of gold in the blue eyes that were staring at him, just as the red eyes to his other side were blazing brightly in the dark...

“Y’ got some nice dreams, petit…” Came the smoky voice beside him, thick with sleepy lust. “Kind o’ y’ to share wit’ us. Mais, don’t t’ink y’ can start somet’ing like dat and not finish…”

Spencer just stared, utterly embarrassed… but that didn’t last. There was a sudden snarl, and rough hands gripped his body. Remy yelped as Logan seized Spencer tightly and shoved him, flipping him over. Spencer and Remy both grunted when Reid was flipped to lie on top of Remy, chest to chest. The pair stared at each other, eyes wide and mouths ajar, as they were roughly manhandled by Logan, faster than either could keep up with mentally. 

Spencer gasped as he was jerked up onto his hands and knees and Remy blinked as his legs were forced apart. Spencer’s hips were between Remy’s legs, and Spencer was holding himself up on his hands, braced on the bed on either side of Remy’s head. Then Spencer cried out as a rough hand seized his erection and gave it a wonderfully long, hard stroke, and then he was moved into position against Remy and Logan pushed his hips forward. Spencer gasped in shock and Remy’s head dropped back with a high keen as Spencer was made to enter him. And then Spencer was letting out a gasping moan as Logan pushed into him from behind.

Remy and Spencer both squirmed as they found themselves drowning in physical pleasure of the penetrations, their bodies, still slicked up from sex earlier that evening, burning slightly as they were stretched, Remy by Spencer, and Spencer by Logan. And then Logan was MOVING, pushing hard and deep into Spencer, and forcing him into Remy in kind.

“MERDE!” Remy cried into the dark of the room, gasping and flinging his hands out to the side to fist in the bed sheets even as he lifted his hips to better receive what was being given. Over him, Spencer whined, his arms buckling and sending him slumping down onto Remy’s chest, fully lying atop the Cajun. Remy shivered and writhed as he felt Spencer’s arms wrap around him, one sliding under the small of his back and the other curling under his arm, sliding up his shoulder blade and coming to rest with Spencer’s hand cupping the back of his head, fingers tangling into his auburn hair.

Whimpering and mewling, Spencer nuzzled his face into Remy’s throat, kissing over his fluttering pulse even as he rocked against the older man, bucking into him as Logan continued to pound into him from behind, jostling both of the bodies beneath him. 

Remy stared up into Logan’s eyes now… the feral man was gripping Spencer’s hip tightly with one hand, and was bracing his weight on the other arm, which was gripping the headboard right over Remy. Logan gave the younger man a dark grin, showing sharp teeth, before craning his head back and closing his eyes to the pleasure, that ever present growl still rumbling through his chest as he continued to rut into Spencer. Remy felt his eyes slide down Logan’s chest and stomach and then drop further, and he groaned as more crackling sparks shot through him at the sight of Logan pistoning in and out of Spencer, his length wet and glistening.

Remy turned his head then, nuzzling Spencer and crooning “c’mon, cher… Can feel y’ be close…” Spencer let out a strangled whine, writhing as Remy stroked over his spine. “Need more?” The thief purred, and Logan watched as Remy smirked and slid his fingers down Spencer’s back, gripping and massaging his hips for a moment around the grip that Logan already had, and then moved lower to squeeze his buttocks.

“Y’ cum into Remy now, oui?” The Cajun purred, nibbling on Spencer’s ear as he gripped the flesh in his hands and spread his lover open wide. He grinned at the reactions he got… Spencer let out a sharp cry even as Logan roared, pounding into him that much harder, and that much deeper. And then Spencer’s body spasmed, his grip on Remy tightened, and he went completely still save for the uncontrollable shudders that wracked his frame as he reached his climax, emptying his lust into Remy’s body. 

Even Logan stilled then, watching as Remy held Spencer gently and kissed over his face, smiling. Spencer let out a tiny whimper, eyes fluttering as he realized that he felt Remy’s erection still present, sandwiched between them, and Logan’s erection still within him. He shivered when Logan withdrew, and then let out a little yip when he was unceremoniously rolled off of Remy’s body and dumped to the side.

“Dat ain’t nice, Logan!” Remy fussed, but he froze at the snarl he got in return. Spencer lay on his back, and his eyes widened as Logan loomed over Remy, seizing the back of his knees and forcing them up and forwards, bending Remy nearly double. Remy gasped as his knees were pinned to the bed, and then threw his head back with a throaty yell as Logan plunged into his body. And then Remy was begging and pleading and cursing and crying and moaning, all while the headboard banged against the wall, and Spencer just KNEW that someone would be awake and hearing them by now, and that they would catch hell for it later.

But when Logan turned fierce eyes on him and snarled “don’t you start thinkin’ that I’m done with you,” he really found that he didn’t give a flying fuck…

Remy’s cries were reaching a crescendo now, and snarling, Logan had dug his toes into the bed and was subjecting the Cajun to deep, powerful thrusts that were nearly lifting Remy off of the surface of the bed. Remy all but screamed at each one, before finally erupting into his own climax, cumming hard across his own chest.

Logan roared and plunged in deep, holding Remy’s hips in a bruising grip as he ejaculated within him. And once he was done he backed off. Spencer watched Remy collapse bonelessly onto the bed, his hooded eyes glassy and staring up at the ceiling as he fought to catch his breath and come down from his high. But Logan…

“… Shit.” Spencer breathed when he saw that Logan was still hard, and advancing on him; healing factors meant no recovery time… Spencer gasped when his leg was seized and lifted, hooked over Logan’s shoulder as the feral straddled his other leg and pushed into him. 

“Ahh—AHHH!!!” Spencer cried, when the man wasted no time on staring to plow his lover into the bed. Beside them, Remy slowly turned his head and looked at Spencer.

“Pfft... don’ gimme dat look, cher.” He murmured in a soft voice, still catching his breath. “YOU started it! Sharin’ y’ Skinemax dreams wit’ us…”

“Ahh! Aah! I… d-didn’t MEAN to! Nnng!” Spencer cried, and Remy let out a low chuckle.

“Y’ hear us complainin, mon amour?”

“No… but the rest of the house will come morning!” Spencer argued, and Remy outright laughed at that.

“An’ what? Y’ t’ink Remy and Logan give a damn?”

“I GIVE A DAMN!”

“HUSH!” Logan snapped, and redoubled his efforts. Apparently, if Spencer was able to have a conversation with Remy while Logan was fucking him, Logan felt he wasn’t doing it right…

“Aw, now look what y’ done! Y’ done hurt ‘is pide!” Remy snickered.

“Cajun… I ain’t done with you, either.”

“… What?! Remy already gon’ have trouble walkin’ t’morrow!” And Remy moved to slide out of bed. But with a snarl, Logan seized his ankle and jerked him right back again, never even faltering as he plundered Spencer’s body. Remy whined when Spencer wrapped his arms around him, gasping against his throat and then kissing over his skin.

“… damner tout…” Remy grumbled, capturing Spencer’s lips with his own, succumbing to the ‘if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em’ mentality. Logan seemed to grunt and nod in satisfaction, now that he was able to fully devote his attention to what he was doing… that being Spencer. Whimpering, Spencer slid the leg that wasn’t on Logan’s shoulder forward and between Remy’s legs. Remy shimmied closer, pressing their hips together and smiling as Spencer mewed into his mouth.

Above them, Logan watched as Remy reached between them and began to give Spencer long, leisurely strokes, grinning at the keen that was uttered in response, and in moments, Spencer was shuddering and spilling himself into Remy’s hand.

Remy smiled and kissed him gently, and then opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an undignified squawk as he was jerked away from Spencer and deposited face down on the bed, with Logan straddling him and sitting on his thighs. And before Remy could even voice his complaint, Logan was sinking into him and all he could do was hold on tight as his eyes rolled back into his skull. He pushed himself up on his elbows with a gasp as a rough hand fisted itself into his hair and jerked his head back, while the other held his hips steady in a bruising grip, leaving marks that Remy wouldn’t be able to help admiring on his own skin in the coming days…

Spencer lay beside them and watched silently, admiring the pair of them as they lost themselves in each other, Logan’s muscles rolling and flexing under his smooth hide, and Remy pushing back, meeting every thrust with a deep hunger as he clawed his way towards the pinnacle of his pleasure. Spencer smiled and curled up as he watched… Logan’s intensity and Remy’s sensuality were something he never tired of… something that woke his own passion.

He sighed as Remy sobbed, bucking wildly beneath Logan as he tumbled off of the edge and into his orgasm, and over him, Logan groaned and lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Remy’s neck and shoulder. Spencer felt amusement fill him at the knowledge that, thanks to earlier that evening, he and Remy now had a matching set, courtesy of their possessive mate. Remy lay still and shivering as he felt Logan fill him with his release, and then the man groaned and flopped off of him, landing on the bed between Remy and Spencer, who he quickly curled his arms around and pulled in close, smirking in satisfaction.

“… Y’ lookin’ way too proud o’ y’self, Logan.” Remy grumbled, winking at Spencer, who grinned.

“Shut up and go back to sleep.” Logan grumbled, and now Remy was matching Spencer’s grin. The pair snuggled in close, resting their heads on Logan’s chest and sharing a brief kiss as they each threw curled their legs around one of Logan’s, pressing in close against him.

“Y’ can wake us like dat anytime, Nightlight.” Remy yawned, and Logan chuckled at Spencer’s embarrassed groan, feeling him hiding his face as Remy drew the blankets up over them.

\---

Scott, Jean, Ororo and Betsy were sitting at the table, quietly having coffee as the house came alive. They all looked at the door as Warren stalked in, looking beyond annoyed as he headed for the coffee machine. When he joined the others at the table, he scowled, and then opened his mouth. But Scott cut him off.

“Three thirty AM?” He asked, and Warren snorted and scowled. “Yeah,” Scott sighed, rubbing his forehead. “We heard them, too.”

“Quite sure everyone did.” Betsy sighed.

“Lemme guess…” Rogue yawned, walking in. “Yer talkin’ about the boys?”

“Now now…” Hank chuckled, following her in. “I’m sure they’re not the only couple—uh, or whatever, that like to enjoy intimacy with one another.”

“That may be…” Scott snorted. “But the other people in this house don’t wake everyone up when they are!” Then he paused and looked around. “… Right? I mean…” He turned red. “Jean and I have never… done that. Have we?” The others snickered at how Scott suddenly looked mortified.

“No, my friend. You have never woken anyone to my knowledge.” Hank grinned.

“Out of everyone in this house, I had never pegged Remy as a screamer.” Jean observed, making Ororo choke.

“Well, not everyone in this house is sleeping with the Wolverine…” Rogue pointed out, and the others all made faces at that. But all those faces morphed into one collective mural of wide eyes, mouths ajar and faces red in horror at the low, growled “you called?” As one, they all stared at Logan in the doorway to the kitchen.

“… Busted.” Rogue sighed as the gruff mutant stared them down. But finally, she raised her chin and said “You done woke up the whole house last night.”

“Where are the others?” Ororo asked, and Logan gave them a proud smirk.

“You heard us last night, and expect them to be able to get out of bed this morning?”

“… Ewwwww…” Warren groaned, making a face like a cat that had just smelled something nasty. Betsy, Jean, Scott and Ororo looked embarrassed, and Hank and Rogue just looked amused.

“Ask a stupid question…” Logan shrugged, pouring the entire contents of the coffee pot into an insulated pitcher that was used for coffee at the breakfast table in the dining room for the students. Then he hooked his finger through the handle of three coffee mugs, stuffed little packets of sugar and creamer into the pockets of his jeans (the only thing he was wearing), and left the kitchen.

“… He looked way too proud of himself…” Rogue snorted.

Slowly, Scott turned and looked at Jean. “Maybe we should talk to the professor about permanently moving Gambit and Wolverine out to the boathouse?”

“I second that. Please. PLEASE.” Warren groaned.

Betsy sighed and stood, and just went to put on more coffee, knowing that more people would be arriving soon, likely with the same complaint, and likely adding in their support for Scott's suggestion… Ah well… they lived in a house with a bunch of adults packed into close quarters, and none of them had any problems with their sexual health, that she knew of. These things would happen…

When the others started to trickle in, she was ready with the coffee.


End file.
